Love without your heartbeat
by Lokifangirl
Summary: Jareth is lonely without Sarah so he convinces her to come back to the underground and stay with him at his castle in the Goblin city. Unknown to Sarah, Jareth has 3 weeks to find a bride or he will lose his kingdom and power forever. Jareth/Sarah. This is my first story here so please review!
1. Chapter 1

Jareth/Sarah Romance Fanfic

Love without your heartbeat

Prologue: Jareth

"_You have no power over me." _ Those words haunted him day and night. The Goblins all knew. There was no denying it. He was in love with Sarah. For the billionth time that month – he cursed her and then he cursed himself. He was not supposed to have these feelings – for anyone. Yet she was so tempting….so very tempting. Her confidence, her refreshing defiance, and the way she looked at him – not with fear, but with confusion, and eventually an understanding of him as an adversary. Like it or not, she understood him in ways that no one else could, cut open his heart and let it bleed. And the cruelest part – all was unintentional. Sarah had no idea of the power she held over him. He slammed his fist onto his desk, causing the goblins around him to jump. Restless, Jareth moved quickly and quietly to the window, parting the goblins like the red sea. A crystal appeared in his hand, and gazing into it, he saw Sarah, sleeping. His expression softened, all anger washing away. Running his hand through his mane of wild blond hair, he touched it lightly and it began to spin. Remembering, he murmured softly "I can`t live within you."

Sarah: The Dream

Sarah was dreaming. She was following staircase after staircase calling for Toby. Suddenly she reached a platform. The Goblin King stepped out of the shadows. "Sarah." His words were full of heartache and longing. She stopped in her tracks. "Sarah. I need you. I need my champion. Come back with me. Return to the Labyrinth." She shook her head. "I have Toby and …." He cut her off. "How many times have I told you to forget that irritating child!"

"He happens to be my brother!" she shot back.

"If you can`t leave him – then bring him!"

"I am never taking him back there again."

"So….now we get to it. You don`t trust me, do you precious?"

Sarah shifted her feet. "You have never given me any reason to." She said softly.

"Precious, I gave you everything. Please trust me."

Shivers went up and down her spine when she heard her nickname. He stalked toward her, cupping her face. His eyes smoldered at her. Her breath hitched and she shook her head.

"I am so going to regret this." Sarah muttered under her breath as she took his hand.

The Goblin King smiled. Sarah was back.

Sarah: Back in the Underground

Groaning, Sarah rolled over, burrowing under the covers. That was the best night`s sleep she`d had in…..wait that was the best night`s sleep she had ever had. She cuddled into the pillows, inhaling Jareth`s scent. Jareth? She sat bolt upright and looked around her. This wasn`t her room. She scrambled to the window, praying not to see what she dreaded and hoped she would. The Labyrinth was spread out before her. Hello old friend. Miss me? She thought.

"Enjoying the view are we?" a dark chuckle came from the doorway. Sarah`s heart started beating faster when she heard his voice. The voice that stirred something inside her, that both scared and thrilled her.

"I suppose that was all real – the dream I mean, and me agreeing to come here…." She trailed off, flushing and rambling. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sarah, dreams are indicators of what can happen in real life. They also, can be the future, the past and the present. Naturally, if I we make an agreement in a dream, it still holds true in real life. An agreement is an agreement." Sarah`s head swam.

"What exactly did I agree to again?" she asked. "You agreed to remain here permanently." Sarah gasped. "Excuse me – WHAT? I did not."

"You did"

She put her hands on her hips. "I did not."

Sighing, Jareth summoned a crystal. "There, look! See for yourself if you must!" Sarah squinted into the crystal – replaying the scene she had figured was only a dream.

"You-you…..you bamboozled me – it doesn`t count!" she screeched. He laughed deeply.

"Oh but precious that`s the best part. It most certainly does." He murmured, twirling a crystal idly in his hand. Suddenly, a strange calm settled over her. She felt oddly at peace. As if a huge weight had been lifted off her. She would never see her family again. She would never see any of them again. Not her horrible stepmother, not her irritating brother – not her uncaring father. No more problems at school – no more hiding her true self, who really…..belongs here. She began to giggle at her realization, and soon she was throwing her head back, laughing and twirling like Julie Andrews. The world spun as she spun, and she tripped backward, still laughing into his arms. His brow was furrowed, a puzzled amusement danced across his face. "Well, well precious. That wasn`t exactly the reaction I expected…am I to understand you will enjoy your time here…..with me?" She flushed and looked away. He smiled, pleased at her reaction.

"We will see" was all she would say, still blushing as the doors closed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Love without your heartbeat

Chapter 2

Sarah collapsed back on the bed. He was too much…..too much for her to handle this early in the morning. Did he really have to come barging in like that? Was this going to be a regular thing with him? Ugh. She tore at her hair and ran to the full-length mirror that leaned against the left wall. Her dark hair was disheveled from sleep and her face still held that humiliating blush from being held in his arms. Shake it off Sarah! Shake it off! She tried but the blush remained. She tried frantically rubbing at her face. Nothing. She would just have to wait for it to go away naturally. She stuck out her tongue playfully at herself. She tried fluffing her hair in vain and leaned into the mirror, when her eyes crossed and she almost fell over staring at a familiar hawkish nose where her own should be. "Sarah." She stifled a scream and staggered backward against the bed.

"What are you doing in my mirror?" The Goblin King smirked.

"Must I remind you Sarah, that this is my mirror as is the all of the contents of your room." She wanted more than anything to wipe that smirk off his face. She sniffed playfully.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" Jareth chuckled.

"You are of course – without a doubt, my queen." Sarah wasn`t sure if he was just playing along, or if he really meant it – for she had but glimpsed a veiled intense passion behind his playful gaze and tone. "Now, I had hoped to invite you to breakfast, but if you should have other pressing engagements….." he smiled wickedly. "Come anyway." Sarah swallowed with difficulty. "I`ve gifted you some – interesting garments on the bed. Do me the honour of wearing them?" Sarah flushed.

"I`m not agreeing to anything until I have seen said garments." The King smiled and pretended to be shocked.

"Sarah really! Is this what you think of me? I ought to be insulted, but I confess…my enjoyment of your guesses. I must know! What were you thinking I would have you wear that would bring on that lovely color?" Since the Goblin King was occupying the mirror, Sarah could not see herself. She blushed even harder and chucked a pillow at the mirror. To her surprise, it went through to where Jareth was, hitting him squarely in the face. His eyes narrowed playfully.

"You`re going to pay for that one Sarah!" he growled. Sarah stepped backward, thinking that she had pushed him too far. She was up against the side of the bed, fumbling around for a weapon or another pillow or something to defend herself. Her hand landed on something soft and she grabbed it. To her dismay, it was a bundle containing a beautiful sky-blue gown, matching heels, and some jewelry that was fit for a queen. Realizing her danger too late, she scrambled to get away as Jareth came through the mirror, catching her by the wrist. Squealing, she was pulled through the mirror and into his chambers.

"Shouldn`t we be heading to the dining hall…." She said weakly, trying to catch her breath. The king smiled mischievously.

"I thought we should breakfast in here. Why go out there….all those noisy goblins when this is more…..private." Sarah gulped. He clapped his hands and breakfast for two appeared on the bed. Sarah struggled remain nonchalant. To prove she wasn`t to be put-off so easily, she climbed onto the bed first, daring him to try something un-gentlemanly. He moved to the bed with a cat-like grace. He wondered briefly if he had pushed himself too far. Seeing her like this, in his room, on his bed…he shook his head to clear it. They ate quietly, without much talking until Sarah couldn`t take it anymore.

"Why am I here?" Jareth toyed absentmindedly with the stem of his goblet.

"Would it suffice to say I missed you?" She rolled her eyes.

"We both know that`s not true. Now let`s have the real reason." Jareth`s brow creased. "Sarah – I….I have been given three weeks to find a bride. According to the laws and customs of this kingdom, I must marry or else lose my position as king and my powers of…manipulation shall we say, that come with my duties. I do not wish to pressure you into doing something that you are not ready for, but know that you are the only one I have ever wanted to become my queen. You, and you alone have defeated me, proving that you are more than worthy to help me rule a kingdom. I…..I am not asking for your love Sarah, merely for your cooperation. I only ask that you stay for these three weeks and when they are up, you can make your decision. I will respect your wishes and return you to the aboveground if you should desire it." She stopped him with a hand.

"Jareth, I`m flattered, I really am. I want you to understand that even if I refuse you, I will not return to the aboveground. There is nothing for me there – and I don`t want to go back. I will stay here, with you even if I don`t feel ready to become your queen. I will always be a friend and advisor – if you`ll let me." He inclined his head, heart breaking slightly. Coward.

"Of course, Sarah. Thank you. Now -" he got up off the bed, waving the food away. "there is much to be done. You may become my queen yet Sarah, and if you do, there are places you need to see, things you need to know." he held out his hand to her, backing away towards the window, giving her that wicked smile of his that sent chills up and down her spine. "And lessons start….. right…. now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author`s note: Hey everyone! I would just like to take a moment to thank all of my lovely reviewers! Your support is very much appreciated as I embark on my mission to create a slightly different take on J/S. And for anyone new to this story – thanks for taking a chance on me. So without further ado, here we go…..**

Love without your heartbeat

Chapter 3

Sarah was hyperventilating. The Goblin King had climbed out onto the ledge, and stood there, holding his hand out to her. "Oh come now Sarah. One who has defeated the great me has nothing to fear now does she?"

She glared at him. "The great me? Original. Is that what you call yourself now?" He lifted his eyebrows in challenge. Without really thinking about what she was doing, she took his hand. _Oh god what have I done_. Her head spun as he pulled her into his chest, wind whipping his cape around furiously. She clutched at his shirt, burying her face in it. Finally, the winds stopped. She felt his chest shake with laughter as he pried her hands off him, almost reluctantly.

"Sarah, we`re here." Sarah felt herself briefly, making sure she had arrived in one piece. She gasped to feel silk under her fingers. She was wearing the gown from the bundle.

"When? What? How? When did you?" He chuckled.

"I was waiting to see when you would notice." She lifted up the gown. Sure enough, there were those treacherous high heels.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Jareth looked puzzled.

"How is me dressing you like a queen going to get you killed?" Sarah lifted her skirts.

"Do you see these? These things? Have you ever tried to walk in high heels Jareth?" The corners of his mouth lifted.

"No, unfortunately I have yet to have the pleasure."

"Yeah well – trust me, after a few hours in these I`ll never walk again." He laughed, warm, deep and loud. I shivered slightly.

"Come, Sarah. I shall show you the castle." Sarah looked around. They were in a long corridor, with doors on either side. He gestured down the hallway. "This is the servant`s quarters. Although you will not be spending much time in this part of the castle, you need to know where to find the servants should you have need of them." Sarah attempted a regal nod and followed him down the hallway. They turned right and found themselves at another, much wider hallway. Jareth opened a door. "These are the guest rooms – when other visiting royals come to stay." Lavishly decorated, the rooms were stunning.

"Wow" Sarah squeaked. He smirked.

"Yes, well this is a palace after all." She sniffed.

"I am well aware." They stood there for some time, just staring at each other. Sarah spotted that creeping intensity in his eyes again. Shifting her feet, Sarah cleared her throat loudly. Slowly, he began to speak again, moving towards the staircase at the far end of the hall.

"Down these stairs, is the kitchens." Delicious smells greeted Sarah, as she went face first into the steam coming from the room below. Warm air caressed her cheeks. Sarah decided she liked the kitchens. Goblins bustled here and there, fixing meals, washing floors, all sorts of things. Everyone froze when they saw the King and Sarah. The only sound was the sound of a plate crashing to the floor. "My subjects! This is Lady Sarah, a guest of mine. She will be staying here for the next few weeks. Please make her feel welcome." The male goblins stared slackjawed at Sarah. The female goblins were split – some waved shyly and others shot her death glares.

"I – uh, um hi! So sorry to disturb you all. Please, continue." The goblins started, and resumed their activities murmuring amongst themselves. Jareth offered her his arm, and she took it hesitantly. They swept deftly through the kitchens and up another staircase.

"This is the ballroom" Jareth said into her ear. Sarah, her eyes wide with wonder, spun around the room.

"I know this place" she whispered. Memories flashed into her mind. A white dress. Mirrors. A goblin mask. Dancing with Jareth…. "It`s not decorated the same, but it`s the ballroom from my dream. When you drugged me with the peach." He grins.

"Very good, Sarah, yes." Tears fill her eyes.

"Why did you hide?" she says softly, her voice filled with accusation.

"I was only playing with you Sarah." She shakes her head.

"I`m not yours to play with …..you think you can just play with my mind. Play with my…it`s too cruel." She turns away, not letting him see the tears. He grabs her hand, his fingers stroking it quietly.

"Sarah, I am truly sorry."

"It`s just that…..in there you were the only thing I could recognize…..that I knew wouldn`t hurt me….that`s why I had to find you…..and I….felt so lost and so afraid….." She wiped her eyes. "It doesn`t matter. It was only a dream." She gave him a watery smile. "I think you`d better take me to my room now, Jareth." He nodded, sickened by his earlier behavior. She held onto him, and in a few moments they were outside the door to her chambers. "Thank you." She raised a hand to his cheek, tentatively stroking it. He nodded stiffly, forcing a smile, filled with self-hatred. As he turned to go, Sarah`s voice stopped him. "Jareth?"

"Yes precious?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"Of course. Anything."

"Don`t leave me. Don`t leave me like that ever again. I don`t think I…..I…." His eyes searched hers. He caught her as she collapsed. Concerned, Jareth swung her up into his arms and walked over to the bed. He gently put her into bed, magically changing her gown to a nightdress. As he tucked her in, she stirred and reached for him. He held her hand, letting a single tear, the first in a thousand years, fall from his right eye. He sang softly, so no one but she could hear.

"_But I do believe in you. Yes I do."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author`s note: Sorry for the wait…..Once again – a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I can`t believe how popular this story is already. And as always – anyone who hasn`t – please review! **

Love without your heartbeat

Chapter 4

Sarah awoke to a spinning room. She shook her head to clear it. _I must be going mad _she thought.. She slowly sat up, and the room began to stop spinning. A knock came at the door. "Come in." she called, assuming it was a servant or nurse who was coming to take care of her. Her heart pounded. It was Jareth.

"Sarah" His voice was strained and hoarse. "How are you feeling?" She chuckled.

"How am I feeling? More importantly how are you feeling? You sound worse than me." He half-smiled, half winced. "Do not worry for me Sarah. I am fine." Sarah arched an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh" she said looking unconvinced. "Well I certainly hope whatever I had…..have… I didn`t pass on to you." Jareth took a step towards her.

"This…is no sickness Sarah. I think you simply fainted from exhaustion." He boldly came forward and sat on the edge of her bed, clasping her hands in his. Sarah lay back on the pillows and closed her eyes, sighing.

"What a relief! And here I thought I was dying!" He chuckled and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She shivered involuntarily.

"No – Sarah…I know you would be cross with me if I kept things from you…..something I have learned never to do again. Keep in mind, precious, this is just a strange happening. Sometimes these things happen…..it might be nothing….." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Jareth just – out with it. Stop beating around the bush." Jareth looked puzzled.

"Now why would I beat a bush?" Sarah laughed aloud.

"Nothing, it`s just an expression. Go on what happened" As she tried to restrain her giggles. He ran a hand through his mane.

"Well after you fainted, I put you into bed…and I started to feel dizzy. When I got back to my own room, I too, collapsed in the same way that you did." Sarah`s brow furrowed. "I think we are both being affected by some kind of strange magic. I`m not entirely sure what…" Sarah cocked her head thoughtfully.

"Do you think….it could just be a coincidence?"

"Sarah….there are no coincidences in the underground. Everything happens for a reason. And I think it was more than that. I felt what you felt….. I was…joined with you." His words sent a jolt through her.

"Is that even possible?"

"Anything is possible down here Sarah. Anything."

After Jareth left on business, Sarah dressed quickly in a lavender gown and went exploring through the castle. Not far from her own room, she found a door with a strange carving on it….some sort of rune. Curious, she tried the handle and the door opened. It revealed a secret library! Sarah was delighted, as she loved to read. She went in without a second thought. It was a small little room, crammed full with beautiful books with leather jackets. Runes were carved on the covers, bookcases and even the walls. Sarah felt excitement flow through her. She was having an adventure! _Maybe there`s something in here about the strange magic that`s affecting Jareth and I._ She skimmed the shelves, picking out a book at random. It was a book of love, talking about the fey and their marriage and courting rituals. At the back, she found an envelope sealed with a crest. Breaking it open, she found a page that had been ripped out of a book. "The Soul-mate principle" Sarah read. Shakily, she ran her finger down the page to where it described the symptoms. "The joining of souls can be dangerous – sometimes resulting in fainting, dizziness, blackouts or experiencing mood swings/emotional turmoil. If a man and a woman begin to experience these symptoms after being in close proximity to each other for eight minutes or more – it is likely that these two are soulmates. Joined souls were made for each other. This bond can`t be broken. It is the most powerful magic in existence, drawing two souls together across continents, oceans, universes, worlds or realms." Sarah suddenly felt white-hot anger. She wanted to burn the world – tear it apart. The emotion seemed foreign, as if it were not her own. _Jareth. _She quickly went to the window, just in time to see a goblin flying out of Jareth`s tower, (inside was his office, where he was currently doing boring paperwork) screaming in pain and fear as he plummeted into the moat. Several more followed, squealing. Sarah was instantly sympathetic, her sympathy struggling to battle the anger for dominance. _Jareth must be angry…..oh god….am I angry because….he`s angry….which means….close proximity….he said he put me to bed last night….._

Sarah`s mind jumped to conclusions – as she was apt to do. Only this time….she knew she was right. They were soulmates. Her stomach dropped. She clutched the book to her chest, gazing out the window. Jareth was also looking out his window and soon spotted Sarah. They made eye contact and the air crackled. Sarah gasped. She knew it was true. Her soul reached for his, she could feel the tugging and pulling in her chest. He smiled, and she blushed and moved from the window. Inside his tower, the King tossed a crystal in the air. "Oh, Sarah. Whatever are you doing in my private library?" Within seconds he was before her, standing with one eyebrow arched. "

I…..I…I was just…um" she stuttered, hiding the book behind her back.

"It`s curious that you could even find my library. It moves about the castle. And last time I checked….the door opens only to me. How did you get in here Sarah?" She looked down ashamed.

"I was just exploring….and I found this door. It just opened for me...I didn`t know I wasn`t supposed to be in here. I just thought I could find something in here that would explain what`s been happening to us." His eyes twinkled.

"And did you find anything?" Sarah`s mouth went dry when she saw the mischievous look in his eye.

"Yes. I did actually" She said slowly, pulling the book from behind her back. "I found a page….on something called the Soul-mate principle. It looks like people mainly disregard it now but….if you look here" he bent over, hovering behind her shoulder as she smoothed the page. "It describes the symptoms….and it matches exactly what we`ve been experiencing." He looked into her eyes intensely.

"You believe that we are….soul mates." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Anything is possible" she whispered. His mismatched eyes scanned hers. The corners of his lips quirked up in a smile.

"Yes. Quite" he breathed, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "When I`m with you, Sarah. Anything."


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for the wait….hopefully you guys don`t hate me….hehhehehehe.. yet (nervous laughter) I do realize it`s been two days…..but here it is. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Labyrinth or any of the characters.**

Love without your heartbeat

Chapter 5

Sarah is sitting on her bed, staring at the piece of parchment in her hand. After what happened in the library, she could understand anger. She could understand sorrow. She could understand frustration. She could even understand embarrassment. But this was too much. She read it again to make sure she wasn`t imagining it.

_Dearest Sarah,_

_Please do me the honor of joining me for dinner tonight in my chambers. I have some important matters to discuss with you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Jareth_

Jareth has invited her to dinner. Frankly, Sarah was seriously hoping that someone is coming to visit, like a royal or even Jareth`s parents. _I can`t bring myself to be alone with him_ she thought. _ Not after….No! I won`t think about it! _She closed her eyes tightly, hoping that if she willed the letter away, that it would disappear. She opened one eye and sighed in disappointment. The infuriating letter was still there. She considered declining. No, her curiosity wouldn`t allow that. She would have to go to find out what those "important matters" were. He knew she would come. Ugh. Am I really that predictable? She asked herself. She crumpled up the letter and threw it on the floor. She wasn`t going. She wasn`t. She would just sit on her own in here and starve. Oh great plan. The crumpled letter tugged at her heart. She smoothed it out and kissed it. Ugh. She crumpled it up again. Stupid, stupid Goblin King! She would show him. A goblin maid came in then, interrupting her fuming. "My lady."

"What?" she snapped, exasperated. She winced at my tone. Sarah sighed. "I`m sorry – I just have a lot on my mind. What is it?" she said in a softer tone.

"I brought you a present from the King, my lady."

"Another one? He flatters me." She pretended to be haughty and cocky, putting her nose way up into the air. The maid giggled, and immediately apologized.

"I am so sorry your ladyship. Please do not tell the King I laughed at you. He would have me into the bog, he would." Sarah crossed her heart.

"I promise. And I will try to work on him for you. Servants should be able to laugh just like everyone else. There is no need of punishment." She smiled at Sarah.

"I would very much like to see you as our queen, mistress. I have no doubt that our kingdom would be a happier place under your rule" she said, handing Sarah another bundle. Sarah was genuinely pleased.

"Thank very much." She curtsied and left. Sarah placed the bundle on the bed. Upon unwrapping it, she gasped at the contents. She held up a beautiful deep purple ball gown. It had a v shaped neckline, with long flowing sleeves. A matching necklace was there too, a simple amethyst teardrop pendant on a silver chain. The last item was a pain of 3 inch purple satin heels. As Sarah went to put her foot into one of them, she felt something in the toe. Taking the shoe off, she reached into the shoe to find a small, crumpled piece of paper. She opened the note. It read simply:

_Have fun walking in these, darling. I`ll see you at six._

Sarah didn`t know whether to laugh, cry, or throw her shoe through the mirror and hope it got him in the head. She went into the bathroom to dress, far away from a certain full-length mirror. Emerging from the bathroom, she walked over to the mirror and knocked on the glass, as if it were a door. "Enter" Jareth`s voice resounded. Sarah gulped and smoothed her dress for the millionth time. Tentatively, she stepped through the mirror. She heard someone`s breath catch, and realized it was her own. He looked magnificent, in a dark blue coat embroidered with gold. "Sarah." She smiled a little hesitantly. He strode across the room, his eyes burning into hers. She was slightly startled, almost stumbling. He took her hand and kissed it gently. "I`m so glad you could come." She rolled her eyes.

"I think you knew I would." He smiled wickedly.

"Of course. I am well aware how irresistible I am Sarah. Though I do like to be reminded every now and then" Sarah balled her hands into fists.

"That was not what I was referring to."

"But you don`t deny it?" She sighed dramatically.

"Must you toy with me so?" His eyebrows rose playfully.

"Indeed, I must. It has become one of my habits." Without a word, they were seated at romantic little table for two. Candles and everything.

"Jareth, you really shouldn`t have gone to all this trouble."

"It`s magic Sarah. Absolutely no trouble at all." The food appeared, plentiful and delicious. They ate in silence…..until…

"You look lovely." Sarah looked up, her face softening slightly before turning playful.

"Well, I`m only glad I had the mirror. Otherwise I would`ve had to walk….up the stairs….and I`m afraid you would have found me sprawled at the bottom." He chuckled.

"Ah yes the heels. I quite like them." Sarah shook her head at him.

"Yeah well, you aren`t wearing them." He laughed, a sound I was beginning to become addicted to hearing. After they had finished eating, the King cleared his throat.

"I was wondering how you are coming along on your decision Sarah." Sarah nearly choked on her water.

"Oh that." The king smiled.

"Yes, that."

"Well, I…" She squirmed uncomfortably. "I wanted to talk to you about that too. This soul-mates thing…..if it`s true, that changes a lot of things." He nodded his head. "Do you believe it?" the last question was almost a whisper.

"Yes. Yes I do Sarah." So many emotions coursed through Sarah. Love. Fear. Embarasment. Happiness. Sorrow. Fury.

"I…..I….."

"Sarah, there is no point in trying to deny it. We both feel the pull of our souls toward each other. In my opinion, there is no other explanation." Sarah gulped, breaking the tense silence.

"So what happens now?" The King `s face was a mask of stone.

"That, Sarah is up to you."

"I….." The clock struck ten. He waved the table, chairs and food away, grabbing Sarah before she fell. "I will…..because…..I….love… you" she whispered. His stone mask melted. "I`ve never felt this way about anyone before. I think I loved you even back when I was still just a girl – I….and now being back, brings back memories and I think…..I think I`ve only just had time to fall in love with you all over again." His eyes were brimming with tears.

"Sarah." And then he was kissing her, and Sarah`s mind went blank. She responded eagerly, her hands around his neck, his arms around her waist. When he finally pulled back, Sarah was breathless. "You have no idea how long I`ve waited for you." She stroked his face.

"Well I`m just sorry you had to wait so long." He shook his head.

"None of that matters now." He kissed up her neck and along the side of her face.

"Jareth." He looked up. "It`s getting late. I should get back to my room. And….the goblins will be wondering….I don`t want to be tomorrow`s gossip…."

"Stay with me" he growled.

"Jareth …. I don`t think I…..I`m ready for….I mean…" Sarah trailed off, blushing. He growled again.

"Why Sarah! What a dirty little mind you have. The thought hadn`t even crossed my mind." Sarah laughed.

"If I stay…neither you nor I will be able to restrain ourselves….." His arms were like iron around her waist.

"Sarah. I`m never letting you go. Never."

"All-right, we`ll see who falls asleep first. If it`s me, you win and I stay. If it`s you, I win, and get to go back to my room. The couple climbed into bed together, sitting up against the pillows, leaning against each other. Sarah was already dead-tired, but she was determined not to let her eyelids close. They stayed awake like that stoically for three hours, until against Jareth`s warm chest, Sarah fell asleep. The King looked down at her and smiled. He had won. It was about time, because after all, he would remind her, she won the last time.


	6. Chapter 6

Love without your heartbeat

Chapter 6

Sarah awoke warm. Groggily, she saw arms encircling her and heard a steady heartbeat besides her own. "I lost didn`t I? His chuckle vibrated through her.

"You did." Heat flooded her face when she remembered their dinner together. She sighed.

"I figured as much." He played thoughtfully with a strand of her hair.

"I`ll admit I`m surprised. You didn`t put up much of a fight. I wonder….."He trailed off as she cuddled into him.

"Wonder what?" She felt him smile.

"It was almost as if you wanted to lose." His hands moved up and down her arms, making goose bumps appear wherever they touched.

"Me? Want to lose? Ridiculous. You remember how determined I was to win last time." she breathed, frantically trying to defend herself.

"Of course. But that was an entirely different…..situation" he purred, kissing her jawline. Sarah struggled to remain in control of her mind.

"I won`t admit it."

"You don`t need to. You`ve already admitted the most important thing. That you love me." Sarah`s mind was in turmoil. He hadn`t said he loved her too…but it was implied….so very implied…..

"So, I guess this means that you, you know, that you might love me too?" Sarah tried to act like she didn`t care, but Jareth saw through her in an instant. He growled and shifted her around in his arms to face him.

"Might?" Was all he could manage before he was kissing her, hard and fast. Sarah felt like fainting with happiness. He pulled away slowly, with obvious reluctance, grabbing her face.

"I fell in love with you while you ran my labyrinth all those years ago. That love has not changed- or ceased simply with time. It has only grown stronger, an empty place in my life I have not been able to fill. Nothing could replace you in my heart Sarah. Nothing." The sincerity in his eyes made her feel like melting.

"Well then…." She said as she kissed along his jawline. "I guess we`re even." She gasped as he lunged towards her tackling her playfully. She shrieked and laughed. His eyes were lit with playful fire. He stroked her side tenderly.

"Sarah, may I court you? Properly?" She propped herself up on her elbows.

"Certainly. If it means that much to you. I accept." He kissed her deeply, and Sarah felt herself swooning as she struggled to keep her balance, clinging to him. She tangled her fingers in his hair and felt him moan with pleasure. Jareth went for her neck, kissing and caressing her collarbone. Sarah gasped, petting his head.

"Jareth….." The maid had dropped the king`s breakfast, her eyes bugging out of her head. Jareth`s face was a mask of fury.

"How many times have do I have to repeat myself. I am not to be disturbed when I am with the Lady Sarah! Is that understood!" Sarah dove under the blankets, too embarrassed to show her face. The maid was shaking with fear.

"Yes sir. I wasn`t aware that the Lady would be sleeping in the King`s room. I didn`t know that you were with the Lady, your majesty. My apologies." Her cheeks were pink, and she quickly scuttled out of the room.

"Sarah?" He smiled. "Sarah?" No answer. He slowly lifted up the covers. "Don`t make me come in there after you…" She squealed as he dove under the covers, grabbing her around the waist and kissing her senseless. Breaking away, he cocked his head. "Now would you mind telling me why you are embarrassed to be caught in bed with me?"

Jareth, acting like a three-year old, refused to do any of his kingly duties unless Sarah accompanied him. So their day was spent mostly in the kitchens test-tasting some new dishes, Sarah adding a spice or two here and there, and Jareth trying to smuggle food out for later. When Sarah asked him about it, he claimed that Goblins hoard things and that it was "in his nature." The afternoon was paperwork in the tower. Jareth signed paperwork while Sarah was curled up with a book in a comfy looking armchair.

Sarah looked over the top of her book at Jareth. He sighed dramatically for the billionth time. "You`re not getting my sympathy vote you know. Running a kingdom is hard work." He smiled at her.

"But I can think of so many much more pleasurable things that I would rather be doing." His eyes gleamed. Sarah`s face flushed and she pretended to be very absorbed in what she was reading. "You are not curious as to what that is?" He got up and circled her chair, putting his hands on the arms of the chair.

"I can imagine" she murmured. He laughed.

"I see I`m not the only one with a colorful imagination." Sighing with frustration, she put her book down.

"You`re distracting me."

He tapped her nose playfully. "Only because you are distracting me, precious." She put her book on the side table.

"Well then, how do you propose we solve this perplexing situation? I think it would be best if we remove the real distractions from the room."

"I completely agree." He snapped his fingers and the pile of paperwork disappeared.

"Jareth…!" He kissed her deeply, pressing her back into the armchair. Sarah, despite herself, responded enthusiastically, threading her fingers through his hair, stroking his face. She broke away reluctantly.

"Jareth. That paperwork has to be finished. It`s going to help fund things – make things better for the goblins." He tapped his fingers against his chin. "If only I had some kind of motivation…"

"Think of all those little children…..starving….." She pleaded.

"That`s not the kind of motivation I need at all" he kissed down her neck, and Sarah felt her breathing become erratic.

"You get a kiss…one every fifty pages." Jareth considered.

"Every page. And it has to be a good one."

"How about every thirty pages?"

"Every page."

"Jareth…!" She rolled her eyes. "You are being impossible." He smiled.

"Yes, I`ve been told that`s my specialty."

"Every ten pages. Take it or leave it."

"How about every five pages?" Sarah`s eyes were firm. Jareth sighed.

"Oh all right. Every ten pages it is. But- you have to sit on my lap."

Sarah laughed. "I`m not sure how you`re going to sign paperwork with me on your lap but I accept. It`s a deal."

And so Jareth sat back down in his chair and Sarah settled herself on his lap while he began signing paper after paper. Sarah made sure to pay attention, sure that Jareth would insist that that was the tenth page when it was really only the ninth, or fifth. So they sat there, sharing passionate kisses every tenth page, until dawn broke. The light shone in, and Sarah`s book title became visible to all, when touched by the rays of the sun. Dealing with your Soul mate: For dummies. Lying open on the table where Sarah had left it, the book recommended strategy number one: Bribe him or her. And it had certainly worked on Jareth.


	7. Chapter 7

Author`s note: Hey guys! (winces) I apologize about the huge wait – I`ve been super busy! This chapter is where a lot of humor comes in as I introduce….two new characters….heheheheheheh….

Love without your heartbeat

Chapter 7

Sarah opened her eyes to harsh rays of light shining in through the tower window. Jareth was asleep, his head on her shoulder. She stroked his hair softly, before kissing him awake. "Good morning." He sighed he woke up, the light of mischief coming into his eyes.

"Well good morning to you too" he murmured, pulling her lips back to his. "This." He said between kisses. "Is why you must never leave my side. I need this twenty four seven in order to be content. I can never get enough of you." She stroked his chest playfully and he growled, deep in his throat. She giggled.

"Jareth – we have things to do." He smiled.

"Really? I can`t think of anything." She rolled her eyes before pulling open a drawer in his desk, taking out a scroll. She unrolled it, and it bounced twice before rolling out the door and around the corner.

"The to-do list for the next week." He pouted.

"We can spread it out precious." She tapped his nose, smiling.

"You`re absolutely right." He smiled and leaned in for another kiss, but she stopped his lips with her hand. "But we do have to get through some of it today, Jareth." Jareth mock-groaned.

"Do I really have to barter for some alone time with you precious?"

"Do I really have to bribe you with it?" He kissed the hollow of her throat.

"Yes." Her breath started coming faster.

"Jareth….." His mismatched eyes stared intensely into hers.

"Surely Sarah, you want alone time with me?" As he spoke his lips brushed hers gently, teasing. Sarah`s kiss almost made him fall backward. But he loved it. Sarah pulled away reluctantly.

"That will have to hold you until later." He released her and she hopped off his lap. Under her breath she muttered "It`ll have to hold me too." The King smirked at that, but inside – if possible, he fell even more in love with her, now that she returned his love. "Omigod!" Sarah was staring at the top of the list with open horror.

"Precious what is it?" She jabbed a finger at the first item on the list.

"Please tell me this is a mistake." Jareth`s brow furrowed. He read aloud:

"Luncheon with parents." Sarah gulped loudly, frantically trying to smooth her hair and dress. "As in your parents!" Jareth looked bemused.

"Yes precious, who else`s?" Sarah was hyperventilating. She pressed a hand to her forehead. "The king…"

"And queen of the Underground, yes." Sarah groaned.

"Okay great – I will be in my room while they are here." Jareth`s eyes darkened.

"I thought you would be delighted to meet my parents Sarah. They are not humans – but that does not mean they should not be treated with every courtesy and respect. Unless…you are having doubts as to our relationship…." She looked startled, and then her eyes softened. She took his hand and kissed it gently.

"No! Jareth of course it`s not that."

"Then what is it Sarah?" He reached out and hugged her to him.

"You`ll laugh at me" she mumbled.

"I would never laugh at you Sarah. Only with you." She buried her face further into his chest. He almost sighed with pleasure.

"I…..I…I`m just afraid they won`t like me…because I`m human and well, not royalty and….maybe they`ll say I`m not worthy or they`ll make me leave and I….I couldn`t leave you. Once was enough to make me realize I`m never leaving you again." He tilted her head up, and wiped away her tears.

"And I have promised never to leave you. They will not separate us. It is a little untraditional – but you need not be afraid of them Sarah. My mother I am sure will be delighted with you, and my father was very impressed when I told him how you beat my labyrinth. You are more worthy of me than any woman in the world. If anyone is unworthy, it is me of you." Sarah stood still, more tears brimming over. "Sarah, love don`t cry."

"They`re happy tears" she whispered, touching his face. He leaned into her hand. Suddenly, Sarah felt a tug on her skirt. A young goblin maid stood there.

"Begging your pardon miss, but you`re needed in the courtyard. Some kind of goblin fight. I think it`s best you get to know your subjects…" she winked. "You will most likely become our Queen after all." Sarah sighed and turned to Jareth.

"It seems I have somewhere to be. You want to come along?" Jareth smiled.

"I`d love to precious – but you inspired me with your speech. I have some things to attend to." Her face fell. "However." She lit up. "What do you say to breakfast in my chamber? After all – it is six, and I usually eat around ten…my parents won`t be here till two. So we have a good oh, four hours of work and four hours of play. And I warn you Sarah; if I work hard….I also play hard."

"Work hard then" she called as he disappeared.

Sarah followed the goblin maid down the stairs, still trying to think of possible ways to break up a goblin fight. Definitely no violence. Sarah, you are not a goblin kicker. A queen uses her words – a king uses his fists – or his feet. She smiled at that. After a dizzying amount of stairs descending from the tower, Sarah and the goblin maid reached the courtyard. It was apparently a food fight. Sarah ducked as a drumstick flew over her head. "I want to thank you for bringing this to my attention." The maid curtsied. "What are you called?"

"Durza, miss."

"Well thank you Durza. I`ll do my best." She smiled and hurried back into the safety of the castle.

It was just about the most disgusting thing Sarah had ever laid eyes on. Goblins were chewing on other goblin`s legs, arms and heads. They threw food with fury, sometimes eating it before it left their grubby hand. They punched and clawed at each other. They spit. They growled. Sarah put her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. They ignored her. "Hey. HEY!"

"OY!" She yelled, putting her fingers on her temple. The goblins froze. "Okay. This is absolutely unacceptable. Look at yourselves. Look around you. You have trashed the king`s courtyard." The goblins murmured and looked about nervously. "And if he were here, the first thing he would do is kick the lot of you into the bog. But he`s not here. I`m here. And I want to get to the root of the problem, not just punishing everybody over and over. Besides, I don`t want the whole castle to stink of the bog. So…who started it?" She stared at them levelly. They looked ashamed. All of them pulled one goblin`s head out of the cake and shoved him forward. He stumbled against Sarah`s dress, and wiped the cake from his eyes.

"Lady Sarah. I am afraid I stole food from Gomak. I needed it for my family. My wife is pregnant and - she requires more food than our normal share." Sarah`s face softened at the word "pregnant."

"Well ….what is your name?"

"Rufus, my lady."

'Well Rufus, I think that you should have asked for an audience with the King and me. If you had explained your predicament, we would be happy to send you extra food for as long as you need to support the child. Stealing is not the answer. I hope you all realize that." All the goblins nodded. "And fighting is not the answer." Rufus smiled.

"I thank you very much my lady. You are much better than the King." Sarah laughed.

"Yes well, I`ll see if I can talk him into it. I am on your side. Promise. But - absolutely no fighting. You`re better than that."

Jareth gazed into his crystal, absorbed in Sarah. She was amazing. She got those brutes to stop fighting. Unheard of. He smiled. She would become his queen. Even if she refused him, the goblins would make sure of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Author`s note: Hey guys! I know it's been like forever since I last updated…..sorry. Just wait….the parents will be here next chapter. But Sarah gets a little surprise….it`s so…oh you know what just read the chapter. And please remember to review. I love your reviews. And so do Jareth and Sarah. So if not for me, review for them.

Love without your heartbeat 

Chapter 8

After making Rufus promise he would never steal again, Sarah left the Goblins to do some other chores around the castle. Durza had already become Sarah`s personal maid, accompanying her around the castle to make sure she didn`t get lost. Durza quickly rejoined her in the entrance hall, carrying the scroll with her, listing off the items that needed to be done that day. "Your majesty needs to approve a table setting for the Luncheon as well as the food selections." Sarah wrinkled her nose.

"A table setting?" Durza nodded.

"It is the King and Queen of the entire Underground." Sarah rubbed her forehead.

"I know. I know" She groaned. Durza awkwardly took her hand and patted it.

"It`ll be all right miss. I`m sure they`ll like you very much."

"I hope so, Durza. I hope so."

Durza and Sarah went down to the Kitchens first, to test-taste/approve the food. Sarah sighed with pleasure as she smelled fresh bread. Sarah quickly found a second home in the Kitchens – the smells reminding her of cooking with her mother when she was young. It was her favorite place in the castle, aside from Jareth`s chambers, his private library and his study. The Goblins greeted Sarah kindly, ushering her in.

"Out of my way! Move! If the future Queen is in my kitchen – I want to know about it!" A chubby female goblin stepped through the crowd. "My Queen. My name is Lena. Chef Lena, that is. If you`ll just come this way, the food is all ready for tasting." Sarah had a great time tasting all the food – it was all delicious. She was very curious about the ingredients, so the cook showed her the different herbs (Sarah had never seen any of them before) and told her about preparing the dishes. Sarah got so caught up in all the new things she was learning, she completely lost track of time. Before she knew it, it was ten o clock. Sarah jumped as she heard the clock bong through the castle.

"Oh my gosh! It`s ten o clock already! Thank you so much, Lena for sharing your cooking secrets with me." She inclined her head.

"I may have misjudged you, my Queen. You certainly know your way around a kitchen – but you have a lot to learn. We don`t cook like humans here. I`ll be happy to teach you in time. But it looks like you have to get to the King. He`s been very diligent all morning, with his paperwork and things. He even paid a visit to the orphans. I figured you might have had something to do with that. When a man acts like that, there`s always a woman behind it, I always say."

"Jareth`s been very good. I`ll be breakfasting with him in his room. Would you do me a huge favor and bring us up some of those eggs with….what was it?"

"Frost flowers, my lady."

"Yes those."

"Yes, of course my lady. Those are Jareth`s favorite, and I already had your breakfast made." Sarah smiled.

"How considerate. Thank you so much. You`re sure it`s not too much trouble?" Lena chuckled and shook her head.

"You have a lot to learn about being royal, my Queen."

Sarah left the kitchens after saying a hurried goodbye to Lena and the others. She hurried up staircase after staircase. Where was Jareth`s chambers again? Darn. She didn`t know. She had always gone through the mirror. For that matter where was her room? If she could find her room, she could almost certainly find Jareth`s chambers. In her rush to get to Jareth, she bumped smack into Durza coming down the stairs.

"My lady!" She exclaimed. "I`ve been looking for you everywhere! Didn`t I tell you to wait for me?"

Sarah shook her head. "No you didn`t." Durza smacked a hand to her forehead.

"I`m sorry my lady. I meant to. It`s just there`s so much to do. With the –wed…er….."

"What?" Durza coughed.

"Webbing. I said er – webbing. The spider-webbing. Needs to be removed. The whole place needs to be dusted." She smiled hugely at Sarah`s puzzled face. "Oh my gosh! Is that the time? Come along we`ve got to get you to Jareth before he throws a fit! Come on, this way!" She trotted off, up the rest of the stairs and down the corridor. Sarah struggled to keep up, thinking all the while that something fishy was going on. As if everyone was trying to distract her, or were all hiding something from her. Sarah smiled hugely in anticipation as they came to Jareth`s door. Durza curtsied and winked. "I`ll leave you two be." Waggling her eyebrows suggestively, she trotted off and was gone.

"Jareth?" Sarah knocked lightly on the door. "I`m using the door this time" She teased. He practically flung the door open, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her inside.

"That`s too bad. I think I prefer it when you use the mirror. So much more convenient. Especially if you wished to visit my chambers in the evening. I would hate for you to be lost in the dark." Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled.

"What is it with everyone? I have a great sense of direction." Jareth laughed.

"Whatever you say darling. Whatever you say" Sarah huffed playfully.

"I suppose you never get lost." Jareth`s eyes gleamed.

"Lost? In my own castle? Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. What kind of King would I be if I got lost in my own castle?"

"You didn`t answer the question. Have you ever gotten lost in your own castle?"

"Sarah…."

"Hmmmmm?"

"Yes. Once I lost my private library. But that was because it moves around the castle." Sarah laughed.

"And yet I am the champion of the Labyrinth." She laughed into his chest, and felt it rumble with his laughter.

"Yes that is quite remarkable." She looked up at him, smiling.

"I heard you worked hard." He gave her a mischievous smile.

"I worked very hard" Sarah narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Did you?" He nodded, his hands tightening around her waist. She walked two fingers up his chest. "Well, luckily for you, I have Lena`s word for it as well as yours." She kissed him. He responded eagerly, almost desperately. Jareth broke away first, tilting his head to look into her eyes.

"Precious, as I recall I asked you to trust me."

"Yes, well, with you around it`s hard for me to keep my wits about me." He smiled and kissed her deeply, stroking her sides and skimming lightly over her breasts.

"Jareth….." She kissed him again.

"Hmmmmmm?"

"I love you."

"All those years….of my life I wasted. When I could have been spending them with you."

"Jareth you can`t blame yourself. You didn`t know me then. It just breaks my heart to think of you all alone."

"Sarah…" He took her hands. "Time goes by differently in the Underground. The 3 weeks are almost up. That`s the real reason my parents are coming. I know this may seem rushed to you, but I am afraid I can`t wait any longer. I am dangerously possessive when it comes to you Sarah. I love you with my heart and soul. I live for you. I burn for your touch. I want you by my side as my Queen. That is why….I have a question for you Sarah." He knelt and Sarah put one hand over her mouth in surprise, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it, and said softly "Sarah, will you marry me?" Tears streamed down Sarah`s face. "Sarah. Darling, what`s the matter?"

"I`m just so happy. Yes! Yes!" She threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids and finally his lips. He broke out in a smile. He stroked her face.

"Sarah. I love you so much." They embraced and held each other, lost in happiness.

Unknown to the couple, they had an audience.

"Shhh."

" Ow! I can`t see.

"Stop shoving."

"Quiet all of you!" Durza scolded with her ear to the door, breakfast entirely forgotten. As she listened, a broad smile slowly spread across her face. "Sarah is the new Goblin Queen!" The Goblins cheered. Sarah was here to stay.


	9. Chapter 9

Author`s note: Yay! I`m so excited because in this chapter we actually get to meet Jareth`s parents hehehehhehe enjoy….

Love without your heartbeat 

Chapter 9

Sarah squealed as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Jareth I`m so happy" He smiled, leaning in and kissing her passionately.

"Sarah, you have just made me the happiest man in this universe. Now if I`m not mistaken, we still have a good two hours before my parents arrive, so I believe now would be an excellent time to start celebrating." Sarah arched an eyebrow.

"Celebrating? In what way?" He pressed hot kisses up her neck, until she groaned.

"Oh, I don`t know" he murmured, guiding her towards the bed.

"Jareth…" He pulled back slightly. "I don`t think…..I mean….I want to…..so badly" Jareth grinned at that last part. "But…..I think we ought to be proper about this. I mean…..we shouldn`t….right before your parents get here. And I think we should wait until after we`re married. I know this isn`t something you do down here, but up there, it`s more traditional to wait." She squirmed, waiting for him to hate her.

"Open your eyes, love" he breathed. She slowly opened her eyes to see a bemused expression on his face. As if reading her mind he said "I don`t hate you Sarah. I could never hate you. As much as I may not like it, you have made a wise decision I think. But know this…the second we get out of the wedding ceremony….I want you." Sarah nodded her head, still battling her desires down. He chuckled at her face and kissed her nose. "Now, I think my parents will be arriving soon. We best make ourselves presentable." Sarah practically leaped out of his arms running to the mirror and began furiously scrubbing at her face. She tried to fix her hair, still mussed from kissing, but it stubbornly remained unkempt. She sighed in frustration and turned to Jareth.

"Oh…look at you! Did I do that?" Jareth`s coat was on the floor, his hair equally mussed (only on him it looked good), his shirt ripped slightly. Feeling a little bit guilty, she picked his coat off the floor and helped him into it.

"Are you ready?" Sarah sucked in a breath.

"No" she answered honestly. Jareth chuckled again.

"Well that`s just too bad" He snapped his fingers, and in seconds they were in the entrance hall. A skinny little goblin waddled in.

"Announcing the King and Queen of the Underground" he called. Jareth squeezed my hand comfortingly. A strong, muscular looking man with kind eyes strode in, arm in arm with a beautiful blonde woman. They both wore circlets, and were dressed exquisitely, he in gold and she in silver. Jareth stepped forward his hand outstretched to shake his father`s hand, when the man pulled him into a bear hug.

"My son! It`s been so long!" Jareth rolled his eyes.

"Father, I just saw you last week if you`ll recall" The King`s brow furrowed.

"A week is a long time in my life! Especially when mine is close to ending!"

"Darling, don`t talk like that" the Queen said softly, patting his arm.

"Mother…."

"Jareth!" she had tears in her eyes. "It`s always lovely to see you dear. Now where is this young lady we`ve been hearing so much about?" Sarah scooted ever so slowly towards the door. Jareth whirled around and caught her arm.

"Oh no you don`t" he said, his eyes twinkling. Sarah smiled and let him lead her to his parents.

"Mother, Father, this is Sarah Williams. She and I are engaged." The Queen clapped her hands then she swatted Jareth.

"I didn`t even know you were courting! So this is the Sarah that beat the Labyrinth! My, my! Oh how brave." She nudged the King. "Harold!"

"What? What!"

"This is Sarah Williams. Jareth`s fiancée. The human girl who beat the Labyrinth" she repeated patiently.

"Oh. Right, yes, yes. Very impressive." Sarah smiled.

"Thank you very much." The Queen let out a squeal.

"Oh! This is so exciting! My son engaged at last!" she looped her arm through Sarah`s. "And between you and me it`s about time too." Sarah stifled a laugh and shot a glance at Jareth.

"What do you mean? There`s never been anyone….." The Queen shook her head.

"No. I tried. Really I did but he said they had no….imagination. I don`t know. I worried about him. But I`m not worried anymore. He has obviously opened up to you in a way that he never did to me. That`s how I know you`ll take care of him." Sarah was touched. She clasped the Queen`s hand.

"I will. I promise."

"Thank you" She turned to Jareth and his father, who were talking politics.

"So you see I just don`t think the dwarves will be willing to negotiate….." The King let out a booming laugh.

"And that`s where you`re wrong, you see the dwarves…" The Queen rolled her eyes.

"What are you men still doing here! Shoo! Shoo! Us girls need some alone time to talk wedding details. Run along! Run along!" Sarah smiled and stifled a laugh.

"Father, why don`t we adjourn to my study, and leave the ladies be"

"Excellent idea, son, excellent." They strolled off arm in arm, with the King still chattering away to Jareth about the politics of the underground. The Queen turned to Sarah

"So tell me what are your plans for the wedding?" Sarah was caught off guard.

"Ummmm. I, well…" The Queen clasped her hands together and wagged a finger at Sarah playfully.

"Now, now now Sarah! You know these things have to be planned ages in advance! I`m thinking a year….maybe two to prepare…." Sarah choked.

"A year?" The Queen patted her hand.

"Don`t you worry about a thing darling. Leave everything to me. This is going to be the biggest event in the Underground since my coronation!" Sarah was getting paler by the minute.

"Okay…" She squeaked. The Queen smiled and trotted off to the kitchens to discuss the wedding cake with Lena. Sarah slumped against the wall, her head in her hands. This was going to be a very long lunch.


End file.
